Ash...Gone?
by Plumberri
Summary: I'm not really happy with this, it could've been a lot better. One of my earliest fics. Read but don't say I didn't warn you.
1. Default Chapter Title

All was quiet. The moon was full, the gentle rippling of the pond with the occasional slap of a fish jumping out of the water and landing was peaceful. Ash sat quietly poking at the fire, thinking to himself. For the past few weeks he had been silent, not talking to anybody but Pikachu. Misty and Brock asked him what was going on, but he just shook his head and kept silent. Ash had finally saved enough money to buy Misty a new bike. But… she would leave when he bought it. That's what she said every time she mentioned it. He couldn't stop her. And she wasn't exactly friendly just a month ago. Ash sighed and glanced over at his two sleeping companions, his gaze lingering on one. He turned to his backpack and took out an envelope. The money was in there. Ash stood up and walked over to Misty. He tucked the money and a note right beside her head on the pillow. He picked up Pikachu, said a silent goodbye to his friends, and left. 

Misty sat up and yawned, stretching her arms. "It's a new day," she thought. She got out of her sleeping bag and walked over to Brock. One good kick later and he was awake. 

"You know, you should stop waking us up that way!" Brock yelled. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and asked, "Is Ash up yet?" 

"I forgot!" Misty turned to where Ash's sleeping bag was. It was gone. So was Ash. "Hey, where is he?" 

"Ash is gone? Wonder where he could have gone this early in the morning?" Brock wondered. 

"It's 10:00!" Misty laughed. 

"That's early for Ash!" replied Brock. 

"Oh well, let's have breakfast. Ash will be hungry today if he doesn't come back while we're still eating." 

So Brock made breakfast. Still no Ash. They ate. He still didn't come. They were starting to get worried. 

"Maybe he left a note," Misty suggested. So they searched all over the camp for a note from Ash. They didn't find any. It wasn't until they were packing up camp that Misty found the envelope and note. "Hey Brock, I found a note!" Misty called over to Brock. They both read the note. It said: 

"Misty, I have enough money now to buy your bike, you always said you wanted to leave when you got it, so I guess I beat you to it. The money is in the envelope. I will be gone when you read this, so I guess this is goodbye. Good luck on your journeys you guys. I'm off to become a Master. Misty, you got your wish. You don't have to follow me anymore. Goodbye, Ash 

Misty sat down stunned. She never told Ash it wasn't the bike she followed him for. Now he was gone. Before she had a chance to make up for last month. Numbly she opened the envelope and took the money out. "What do you know," she said weakly. "He kept his promise." 

Ash had been gone for about a week when he came to his destination, Mount Moon. He had decided to go there to raise his pokemon's levels for the oncoming League. And maybe catch some new pokemon. Maybe even a Clefairy! Ash rubbed his hands together. Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he picked his way carefully into the tunnel. Ash cringed. It hadn't been easy to convince Pikachu that Misty and Brock were not coming with them on their journey anymore. When Pikachu had woken up, it had immediately demanded where they were going, and where was Misty and Brock. Ash had explained to Pikachu. Several thundershocks later, Pikachu had finally settled into a grumpy silence. It had been testy since. Ash sighed. Leaving his friends was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. But Misty… hated him. Or at least didn't like him as much as he liked her. (But he couldn't admit he liked her yet) It would have been too painful for him to see a person he cared about turn her back and walk away as if he, and their adventures, meant nothing to her. Ash had walked away before she had a chance to hurt him. Ash sat down for a break. He took out a bottle of ketchup for Pikachu absently as he thought. 

FLASHBACK: 1 month ago 

Ash struck a pose. "Yeah! I'm the greatest in the world!" He had just won a battle. The other trainer came over to him and shook his hand. 

"Great battle," the trainer told him before rushing to the nearest pokemon center. Ash turned to Misty and Brock, expecting them to be as happy as he was. Brock smiled and patted Ash on the back. Misty hung back, frowning. Ash looked at her. 

"Misty, what's wrong?" 

"Are you always so conceited? That victory was sheer luck," Misty told him. She was in a bad mood. You could almost see Ash deflating. He hung his head and said, 

"Why can't you ever say anything nice about me instead of being so nasty all the time?" 

"Because you are always saying how great you are. I'm tired of it." 

Brock broke in, "Misty, why are you picking fights? Ash didn't do anything to you" 

"Stay out of this" 

Ash suddenly got angry. "BROCK DID NOTHING TO YOU! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Misty was taken aback at the tone of Ash's voice. She clenched her teeth and muttered, 

"Ash, you are not the best trainer in the world. I doubt you are even the best trainer from Pallet." 

This was too much for Ash. 

"You snotty mean hearted girl! I never asked for you to be on my journey, I wish I could just buy your bike and get away from you!" 

He didn't really mean this. But he kept going in a dangerously low voice. "I am sick and tired of your nitpicking at me, you have been going on about how much I suck at raising, training, and doing ANYTHING well. Well, that's just fine." Ash stalked away. He wasn't seen for the rest of the day. They had begun to really worry about Ash, when he suddenly appeared again. Misty apologized to him while he glowered at her. His feelings had been seriously hurt. That was when he had fallen silent. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

Ash sighed. He was sorry he had said those those things, but they were the truth. It had been on his mind and finally he had just blown up at her. Besides, she really didn't care for me, he thought. No, she didn't care at all. 

Misty hung her head. They were in the nearest town from their camp where Ash had left them a week ago. Which was Saffron City. Misty had insisted that they ask around town for him. Brock bit his lip and kept silent, holding back the remark, I don't think Ash wants to be found. Misty had had faith that Ash would come back to the camp after awhile but after four days even Misty had to admit Ash wasn't coming back. So she dragged them to Saffron to look for Ash and ask around for him. They had just come out of the pokemon center. Misty had left a note to Ash on the bulletin board in case he checked there. But they had been asking around all day with no luck. Ash had vanished without a trace. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Six weeks later… 

Finally, we made it! Misty thought. She stepped up to the door and rang the bell. Mrs. Ketchum answered the door. 

"Hi, Misty, Brock. What brings you here to Pallet?" she asked them. 

"We're looking for Ash. Have you heard from him? He left us almost two months ago," Misty said. 

"Ah, yes, he sends me letters weekly, would you like to see them?" They accepted eagerly and stepped into the house. "Make yourself comfy while I go get the letters," Mrs. Ketchum told them. 

Five minutes later she was back with some papers. She handed them over to Misty. Misty unfolded one, and started to read. 

Dear Mom, How are you? Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I left Misty and Brock yesterday, I didn't want to, but I didn't want to get hurt. You have always known about my feelings for Misty. She doesn't know, Mom, and if she knew she would laugh at me. Just last month she was pretty nasty. It hurt my feelings, although I said some pretty mean things back. Believe me, I'm sorry. I love her. And she doesn't love me back. It would hurt to see her walk away after I've given her bike back. So I left. I am headed to Mount Moon for a month or so, then I'll decide where to go next. Anyway, Mom, I love you. I'll write weekly. Love, Ash 

Misty dropped the letter in surprise. ' Ash loves me?' she thought. She curled up into a little ball and wept. She had to find Ash. 

Ash thanked Nurse Joy and clipped the pokeballs back on his belt. He was just passing the door when he saw a notice on the bulletin board. 

Ash Ketchum, I'm sorry if I did anything to make you leave. I didn't mean to. I was in a bad mood that day. You've got to believe me. Please come back, please? Misty Waterflower 

Ash sighed. So Misty was looking for him. He mulled over what he should do as he walked down the street and into the forest. It was about an hour later that he realized he was in the same spot where they had camped the night he left. Ash almost walked past it, but stopped and looked over his shoulder. Pikachu was already sniffing around. Ash slowly walked back and sat on a large rock. He picked up a pebble and tossed it into the pond. Ash turned around and saw a flash of color. There, lying on the ground, was Misty's hair ribbon she had used all the time. Ash lifted it and held it delicately. Memories of Misty flooded into him. Her ribbon still even smelled slightly of her. He inhaled the scent and then tied the ribbon around his wrist. Now Misty would always be with him. 

"Okay, Ash. I'll be at the Pokemon League next week to cheer you on!" Mrs. Ketchum said excitedly. "This is the first time you've called, you've always written letters before." They were all sitting at the kitchen table at the Ketchum residence. Misty dropped her fork at the mention of Ash's name. Mrs. Ketchum saw her and winked. Then she silently handed the phone to Misty. 

"Hello, Ash," she said quietly. There was silence on the other end of the line. 

"I'm sorry," Ash's voice said. Then there was a click, and the line went dead. Misty hung up the phone softly, tears streaming down her face. Then she ran up to the room she was staying in. 

"Guess Ash hung up on her," Brock commented. 

Ash sat on the couch and just thought. Misty had come on the line so sudden. He wasn't prepared to hear her voice. He guessed she and Brock were staying with his mom. Ash stroked the sleeping Pikachu and suddenly knew that Misty would be there at the league. He frowned. He would have to see Misty again. Not that that was a bad thing, but once he saw her, his feelings about her would tumble out. 

"Guess I'll just try to avoid her," he said. 

Jessie frowned. Why was the twerp not with the girl and older boy twerp? He had always been with them before. Team Rocket had spotted Ash a month ago and was just going to make an attempt at Pikachu when they noticed Ash was alone. Curiosity got the better of them and they just followed him instead, trying to figure out why. Right now they were in a café and James was making a big mess. Jessie swatted him with a rolled up newspaper. 

"Sorry," he muttered. 

"You two look like a couple," Meowth commented. Then he had to face the glares of two VERY ticked people. "Uh oh," he said the split second before he was kicked ten feet high. 

The torch was lit. All the participants in the League stood proudly looking at it, tears in the eyes of some. Ash stood quietly, while the national anthem was played. He glanced around the stadium and spotted Misty. She was sitting in the stands with his mother, Brock, Snap (he had come just for the League) Professor Oak, and practically all of Pallet Town. Ash looked away and instead went to find Richie and Gary. They were over to the left. Ash walked up to them and tapped Richie on the shoulder. Richie looked up and smiled. 

"Long time no see," he whispered. 

"Yeah, we last saw each other a year ago," Ash whispered back. "So, remember our promise?" 

"Uh huh. One of us just HAS to win this year!" 

Gary walked over to them. Ash had made peace with him two weeks ago and now they were friends again. 

"Good luck, you two," he said. "But I'll still win!" Gary grinned. 

"We'll see about that!" Ash and Richie said at the exact same time. They all burst out laughing. Then everybody filed out of the stadium for the first match to begin. On the way out, Ash looked at Misty again. She was searching. For me, he guessed. He turned away quickly and ran to catch up with his friends, eyes brimming. This was too painful. Ash caught up with Richie and Gary and tried to look happy so they wouldn't guess. It didn't work. Gary slowed down and looked at Ash quizzically. 

"You know, I just noticed your friends weren't with you anymore," he said. "What happened?" 

"We sort of, uh, got in a disagreement," Ash replied. 

"I bet it was the girl. Misty," Richie said. "You love her, don't you?" Ash stared at him. 

"How did you guess?" Ash wondered. Richie snorted. 

"Believe me, it was really obvious. I noticed it last year. If you love her, you have to tell her." 

"I can't face her again," Ash said quietly. Gary broke in. 

"You have to." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Feedback would be appreciated! ^_^ Thanks to everyone who gave me feedback on part 1 I posted today. There WILL be at least 1 more part. I'm trying to figure out how to write it. I got most of it done, but the confrontation between Misty and Ash is puzzling. I'm trying to figure it out, and keep them in character, but as you all know, that's pretty hard to do. I started writing this... oh, say 6 months ago, but I still haven't got the last part figured out. Well, it will be posted soon though. I'll try to get it posted within a week. Thanks! (I also have another fic in the works, one with a lot more description) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

This is a REALLY short part, but after some email requesting the next part, here it goes. I'm just figuring out the rest, so yes, this will be continued. I didn't intend to only post this much, I meant to finish it. Oh well.. the next part is coming soon. Thanks to all the people who offered to help. ~*~*~ 

Misty sighed and sat back in her seat. She hadn't spotted Ash anywhere. And there were fewer participants this year than last. She should have been able to spot him quickly. The first match was starting. She didn't really want to watch it, but the rest of Pallet Town did, so she just stayed. The first match was a girl from Pewter City against a boy from Lavender Town on the Ice Field. 

"Voltorb, GO!" The girl yelled. 

"Dodrio, I choose you!" The boy yelled. 

Misty watched unenthusiastic, her head in her hands. The girl really knew her stuff. So did the boy, but the battle was over quickly as the boy only had flying types and the girl had electric and ice types. 

"Yeah, I WON!" she yelled. They boy hung his head and walked out of the stadium while the girl cheered and jumped around. 

"Just like Ash," Misty thought. "He was like that last year." Then the girl, too, left and the next battle started. 

"Excuse me," Misty said, and got up to leave. She walked to the check in desks and asked the lady there, "What time is Ash Ketchum going to be on?" The lady smiled and said, 

"Hey, I remember you from last year! You had that annoying friend. Brock, I think it was." Misty grinned. This lady was one of the many older females that Brock had slobbered over. 

"Ash Ketchum? Hmm, let me see.. he'll be on tomorrow morning at 9:00, on the grass field." 

"Thanks," Misty said. She walked back to the stadium where all of Pallet Town was still watching the fights. 

Ash stepped onto the field. His first match was starting. This made him nervous. "I lost last year", he thought. "And last year I wasn't so distracted". He took out bulbasaur's pokeball. Ash looked down at it. 

"We're back, my friend," he said faintly. The pokeball shook in response. Well, time to meet my opponent, he thought. It was.. A.J? 

"Greetings, Ash. I requested that we fight each other first so I could see how much better you've gotten. My sandshrew is a sandslash now and you don't stand a chance," A.J. said. Ash gulped. He tossed bulbasaur's pokeball and it opened, sending out a red beam that solidified into a frog-like creature. "Bulba-bulb-a-saur!" the small green monster cried. 

"Sandslash, GO!" A.J. yelled, tossing out a pokeball. "Sandslash!" the pokemon cried. 

"Bulbasaur! Razor leaf!" Ash called to it. A.J. was tough. Ash wasn't sure if he could beat him. Bulbasaur sent out a flurry of sharp leaves, blinding A.J's Sandslash while also wounding it. 

"Sandslash! Dig!" A.J. commanded his pokemon. In response, Sandslash dived out of the leaves and into the ground. Ash groaned. There was nothing bulbasaur could do. Suddenly a voice cried out from the stands. Misty. 

"Ash!! Don't give up!" 

Ash cringed when he heard her voice, but it did give him a bit of a mental boost. He looked to where her voice came from and their eyes locked. He stared into those pools of blue that intrigued him so much. They were filled with determination and, well, just plain stubbornness. And a bit of desperation, too. Ash felt himself melting again but looked away hastily. He glared at her sideways and yelled out to her in a rough voice, 

"I don't need YOUR help!" 

Immediately he regretted that. Misty's eyes filled with shock and tears. She got up and ran up the bleachers and out of the stadium. Ash looked away, his own eyes filling with salty wetness. He forced all thoughts of Misty out of his head for now, but he couldn't help seeing Richie and Gary looking at him with disappointed looks. They clearly meant, "Go after her!" But Ash shook his head. He chastised himself harshly after that, but turned back to the battle and called out bulbasaur's next attack. 

Ash sat under a weeping willow tree that night and buried his face in his hands. He started crying, even though he tried desperately not to give in to them. The reddish autumn leaves swirled around him, dancing; they seemed to taunt him. Everything around him taunted him it seemed. They cried, 

"You though your life was SO easy, didn't you. But look at what a mess of things you've made!" 

Ash swiped a hand across his face and sat, his arms wrapped around his legs, head on knees. A lump rose in his throat. Ash never noticed the sound of approaching footsteps until they stopped directly above him. He never looked up, but he knew who it was. 

"Misty," he acknowledged quietly. She sat down beside him, and the two sat in silence for what seemed like hours. They looked at the waxing moon but there was a feeling of uneasiness in the air. Finally Ash growled, 

"You want something, spit it out!" He meant to anger Misty into leaving him alone, but she just smiled a twisted smile and said bitterly, 

"What a romantic night for us. I always wished that when this time came it would be like this. But one thing is wrong. The setting is right but the feeling is not." Ash looked at her quizzically, a frown furrowing his brow. 

"Did I hear you correctly?" He scowled and looked away. "No, it couldn't be. You never cared about me, you never saw! I loved you Misty, BUT I WAS NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!! You always found something to hate about me. Even when you didn't insult me, you were looking at another guy. I did everything for you but you never saw. Did you hear me? I LOVED you!" He choked, the lump rising in his throat and tears threatening again. Finally he mumbled, "I love you still." 

"I know. I read the letter you sent your mom," she said quietly. She looked away. "I love you too," Misty whispered. Ash laughed sarcastically. 

"The irony of it all. It's a bit too late for us, don't you think? All that happened…" Misty stood up quickly and glared down at him. 

"I know I hurt you Ash. Why else would I look for you, all these weeks? But it was not only me! YOU were the one with the grudge. If you had only TOLD me what was wrong, I would have, would have…told you the fight was…" she sighed, and slumped down wearily, almost defeated. Then a fierce glint came into her eyes. "YOU were the one who left! I didn't tell you to leave, you insulted me too, but you left and I came after YOU! I never brought that up." 

Ash stood up too, the pure fury in his face making Misty shiver. His once laughing warm brown eyes now were dark and hateful. He grabbed her shoulders tightly, almost too tightly. She winced under his grasp. He noticed this and looked straight into her eyes, unflinchingly. She only gazed back with sad eyes, longing for him to understand. His gaze changed from a malevolent one to one filled with sadness. 

"I wish things could've been different. Too much has happened for us to just carry on as if it never occurred. I was trying to find out a way to tell you," he said. "But all that we were, all we are, is ended. We can never go back. I'm sorry," he said, and he walked away stiffly, his chin lifted, but his shoulders slumped. Misty looked after him sadly. "That's where you're wrong," she whispered quietly, as she gazed at the retreating form of the boy she loved. ~*~*~ 

*Author's Note* 

I admit, they aren't always in character. It's too hard for that. I hear you say, Ash is usually funny, right? But I think under these circumstances, no one can laugh about that. Everyone hurts at one time or another. The ending is a happy one, I will disclose that much. Anyway, I am trying to get the next part done. I have most of it finished. Thanks, all of you, for your feedback. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

I am SO sorry I took so long (I think the last time I posted was April) but I was (and still am) going throught a hard time because my parents are divorcing. I am restarting my writing though, and am working on Bulma, Rocky Style; Past, Future, Destiny; and the rewrite of Silent Voices. They might be up in a couple of weeks or so, depending on which I start first. Ash...Gone? was my most popular though so I wanted to finish this first. I had SERIOUS writer's block for it but I managed to get it all done today.  
Anyway, please don't strangle me ^_^;;  
  
~*~  
  
Ash stood proudly tall as Lance entered the arena. He had defeated all his other competitors, not easily, but with less difficulty than last year. A.J. had been tough. Ash had told bulbasaur to lift itself off the ground with its vines, so when Sandslash came out it wouldn't be able to reach it. When Sandslash stood there, confused, Bulbasaur finished it off. A.J. lost quickly after that, because he hadn't bothered to train his other pokemon as well as he had Sandslash.   
  
"I guess it was a good thing to train all that time in Mount Moon," Ash thought to himself. He stood at the green end of the stadium, and Lance took his place at the red end. Ash looked determinedly at his opponent, and Lance did the same. They stood staring at each other as the referee walked to the center of the stadium. His voice cried out,  
  
"This is the battle that determines if green trainer Ash Ketchum will be a Pokemon Master. At the red end is his opponent, the head of the Elite Four, Lance. Six pokemon, no time limit."  
  
Ash waited quietly. He saw Misty in the corner of his eye, standing in the first row, staring at him. He shifted and then heard the ring that meant the battle was underway. He reached to his belt and lifted off a pokeball. He waited until Lance had sent out his pokemon, a Gyrados. Then Ash stood quietly, choosing the pokemon to be sent out. Pikachu and himself hadn't been getting along very well during the past two months, but Ash didn't have any other choice but to use it. He turned and looked at Pikachu, a pleading look in his eye.  
  
"Please, Pikachu, help me.." Ash said. Pikachu saw the look on Ash's face, and stepped forward. It had a determined look, and Ash silently said thanks to the little electric rodent.   
  
Pikachu knew Ash was going through a hard time, and it didn't mean to add to Ash's problems. It only stayed away from Ash because it knew that Ash needed to sort through his problems by himself, but Ash thought that Pikachu hated him. Pikachu looked at Ash sadly; it was too bad that he couldn't realize how much he really needed Misty.   
  
Ash studied Lance's Gyrados, and called out to Pikachu, "Use Swift!" Pikachu nodded, and it sent out a flurry of tiny stars. Gyrados wasn't hurt very badly, but it broke its composure. "Agility!" Ash said. Pikachu started running quickly around its enemy, faster and faster. All of Ash's pokemon had increased their speed greatly. Misty and Brock, in fact, couldn't believe their eyes. This was the immature little kid who had been defeated the year before? The person in front of them was calm and very skilled at what he did. Gyrados was no threat anymore; Pikachu had already defeated it, pretty much. Gyrados finally collapsed to the ground before it could even use an attack. It was dizzy from trying to follow the blur that was Pikachu. Lance frowned in disapproval, and recalled it. He sent out his next pokemon, a Dragonair. Ash was surprised. He knew almost nothing about dragonairs, because of their rarity. He pulled out Dexter, and pointed it at the creature across from him.   
  
"Dragonair," a fuzzy voice bleeped. "A rare dragon pokemon. Small colonies of this pokemon have been found in oceans, along with dratinis and dragonites. No other information." Ash groaned. Well, at least he knew it was a dragon type. That might be enough. Pikachu might not beat it, but on the other hand, maybe it could. It had gotten a lot stronger in the past couple of months. Ash stood up straighter and looked determinedly ahead at Lance. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Then his eyes flew open. He knew what he had to do.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunder!" Ash called out, his voice echoing through the stadium. The entire stadium was silent, watching this young teenager with a quiet reverence.  
  
~*~  
  
Ash slumped to the ground in pain. Pikachu was being tossed around like salad. In all these months that he had started training alone, he and pikachu had become almost linked. Yes, they were linked. Is that why he felt this much pain? He didn't know that was what his pokemon had to go through when they battled. Pikachu had already defeated both dragonairs, fairly difficult to do, but he had done it without having to recall the small electric pokemon. Pikachu was now fighting Aerodactyl, Lance's last resort, and it was already exhausted. Ash looked up at Pikachu admiringly. If this was what it did, day in and day out, just for a human, then why did any pokemon even listen to human's orders? It just didn't make sense. Maybe it was because Ash had helped Pikachu when they had first met. But there were some trainers who beat their pokemon and still the pokemon listened to them. Like with Charmander. Damien hadn't exactly been a perfect trainer and still Charmander had been willing to sacrifice itself to keep a promise to Damien. Ash just didn't get it. *Authors note: But then he never got ANYTHING about love, right? ;) * Ash looked at Pikachu again. The little pokemon was crying out in pain, as it was slammed to the ground repeatedly. Ash bit his lip to keep from crying out as well. A pain shot through his limbs and he closed his eyes tightly. Funny, he just kept picturing Misty in his mind. He seemed to be able to gather strength from knowing that he still loved her… wait, what was that all about? He sighed and the truth slowly appeared before him. I... need her. . She had been as afraid as he was then. She fought with him because she couldn't admit it to herself… Ash groaned as he realized his mistake. The fury that had filled him all this time ebbed away, and he just hoped that Misty would forgive him. He knew what he had to do.   
  
"Pikachu! Cloudstrike!" Ash called out the new attack they had invented. It was by far the most powerful that he knew about, but it was dangerous because Pikachu couldn't fully control it yet. It was an electric and a psychic move, and took as much energy from him as it did from Pikachu. A cloud surrounded pikachu, and electricity flowed around the cloud. The electricity swirled faster and faster, and then suddenly drained into Pikachu's tail. The cloud dissipated, and Aerodactyl relaxed its defenses, thinking it was over. At that moment the bolt of electricity shot out of Pikachu's tail and felled the opponent. Aerodactyl just lay on the ground, and the referee ran over and proclaimed Ash the winner. He smiled weakly, and then he collapsed to the ground.   
  
"Are you all right?" the worried referee asked, standing over him. "Just… great…" Ash said, then jumped up and started dancing around. "Yahoo!! I'm the winner! I'm the winner!!" With that, everyone in the stadium facefaulted.  
  
~*~  
  
After accepting his trophy and skipping out of the congratulation party, Ash went looking for Misty. He looked everywhere for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. "Misty! MISTY!!" he called.   
  
"I'm over here, now quiet before you embarrass yourself," her familiar voice said with annoyance. Ash turned around and located her sitting under "their" weeping willow. He cringed as he remembered what he had said. He walked over reluctantly, (afraid of her mallet) and sat down beside her.  
  
"So.. I hear you won. Congratulations," she told him without much enthusiasm. Ash nodded. He folded his arms and looked away.   
  
"Misty, I'm sorry," he blurted out. "I know I hurt you too and I didn't mean what I said.. I still love you." A deafening silence ensued. The minutes that followed seemed an eternity. He gulped and looked at his hands. I guess she won't forgive me, he thought. He was just about to get up and walk dejectedly away when she placed her hand on his. His eyes widened in shock and he looked upwards at her. She was smiling, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I forgive you," she said quietly. "If you'll forgive me."   
  
Ash nodded. "A fresh start?" Misty smiled again and threw her arms around him. (Ash did that nervous-laughter-with-arm-behind-head thing we all adore so much.) Suddenly his eyes bugged out. "The party! I forgot. I don't have a date! WAAAA!!!" Misty glared at him and yelled, "WELL WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?" Ash quieted down and sweatdropped.   
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, let's go, Casanova," Misty said exasperatedly and dragged him towards the party.  



End file.
